


Sometimes Accidents are Made to Happen

by Alasnirelan_Lavellan



Series: Mythicals Universe [1]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Nobetawedielikemen, Nonbinary Brian, Nonbinary Character, Prequel, Swearing, accidental misgendering, anditsabouttransphobes, baybee, beforebrianknows, brianisoutofthecloset, butitsbeforebrianknows, enbycharacter, genderfluidtara, likeonlyonce, outofthecloset, pronoun switch, soitswelldeserved, soitwontcomeup, sorrynotsorry, thisisinthesameuniverseasmyotherfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasnirelan_Lavellan/pseuds/Alasnirelan_Lavellan
Summary: Brian hadn't come into the office thinking "Today's the day" but sometimes the words are out of your mouth before you can stop them. Sometimes that works out better than we can imagine.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill, Simone de Rochefort/Jenna Stoeber
Series: Mythicals Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779997
Kudos: 23





	Sometimes Accidents are Made to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Brian's coming out story from They Live Among Us, so it's connected to that fic, even if I don't really mention it here cause this is a prequel. (Also as a warning, there is accidental misgendering from before Brian's out to the rest of the Polygon team. Be warned if that is a trigger for you) Also, the same spiel as last time, these are real people, and if you or anyone you know is afflicted with the people in this fic, please don't bother them, this is a complete work of fiction and not a reflection of reality. (Pat also swears, like once, but if you watch polygon you've heard swearing before so...)

Brian definitely didn’t go into work today thinking about the thing they longed for and dreaded ever since they knew they were non-binary. When they figured it out, the first person they told was Laura, who said she was very proud of them for coming out, and very happy they came out to her first. The second person they came out to was Jonah, and it was more nerve-wracking than telling Laura, but of course, he was easily accepting as well. 

The next people they told were their mom and dad, followed by their brother. Their mom was overly supportive, and their dad was happy they came to them. Patrick was a little confused at first, but after getting some resources from Brian, he said he understood better.

When their parents asked them if they were planning on changing their name, they shook their head.

“I like my name, it’s part of what makes me, well me!” and that was the end of that discussion. When they moved to New York with Laura and Jonah, they were ecstatic. It was even more exciting when they got the job with Polygon only a couple blocks down the road from their apartment. 

The first time they forgot to take off their nail polish before work was terrifying. They didn’t even notice they still had it on until they were almost to the office, and by then it was way too late to turn back to go home and remove it. They walked into work and said hello to everyone, and sat down and started working.

“Hey Brian, is that nail polish? Looks good on you.” Simone says before Brian can stammer out an excuse for the polish on their fingers. Instead, they just squeak out thanks and turn back to their work. On their lunch break, Simone shows off their nails to Jenna, excited about how good they look.

“Hey, Jenna did you see Brian? His nails look great don’t they?” Brian conceals the flinch they have every time someone misgenders them ‘you’re doing this to yourself because you’re too scared to come out remember? This isn’t Simone’s fault, she’s happy to show off your nails.’ Jenna agrees that their nails look great, and asks them to help her with hers sometimes because they did way better than Jenna ever does. They smile at her and agree to get together and do nails at some point.

When Pat complimented their nail polish, well, they knew they weren’t taking it off for work ever again.

But enough backstory. Onto the day where everything came out (hahaha you’re so funny Brian, yeah I know) Brian had slept through their alarm, and they need to rush if they want to get to work on time. They pull on the first thing they see, their favourite hoodie, (thank god for small blessings that they aren’t recording today) and rush downstairs. They yell to Laura who they know is in the kitchen making coffee.

“Sorry Laura, no time to wait today, I’ll grab a coffee from work I’m running late love you bye!” they rush out the door after barely slipping some shoes on and they can hear Laura laughing at them. They rush through the streets, their only thought getting to work on time. They rush into the office, and slid into their chair, very much out of breath.

“Woah Brian, rushing to get here much?” Simone teases, and Brian looks at her with a deadpan “You’re not funny look” which doesn’t really go well with their flushed face and harried breathing.

“Hey, Brian what’ve you got on your sweatshirt?” Jenna says, walking over to look at their sweatshirt. They glance down, still out of breath, but then it seems like all of the breath they were struggling to get into them is pulled out by two simple words on a pin.

It’s Brian’s pronoun pin. The last time they wore this sweatshirt was to a queer gathering, and they always wear it there so they don’t have to say their pronouns every time they meet new people, they just use them. But now that little black pin with silver lettering that is usually such a comfort, has them on the edge of an anxiety attack. ‘Nonononono nothere notnow cantbreath helphelphelp ineed outoutout’ their panicking gets steadily worse as Jenna gets closer, and they’re sure it’s obvious on their face.

“Hey, Bri are you alright?” Pat says from beside them, concern evident in his voice. They nod, but their eyes are squeezed shut and they know it isn’t convincing. They feel Pat touch their sweatshirt where the pin is.

“This is what you’re on the verge of an anxiety attack for? You know we would’ve accepted you here from the start right?” Pat says, and a wave of relief washes over them and they seem to go limp.

“Hey Brian, wait, you do still use the name Brian, right?” Pat says softly, and they nod.

“Well then Hey Brian. My name is Pat. I’m male and I use He/Him pronouns.” Pat says just as softly as he says everything else.

“My name is Brian. I’m non-binary and I use They/Them pronouns” they whisper softly, afraid that if they speak too loudly they will break this illusion and/or start crying.

“Brian, never be afraid to be your true self with us. We love your true self, any anyone who doesn’t can fuck off.” Pat says strongly to Brian, slightly louder than he has been speaking. Brian opens their eyes and sees everyone else standing around trying not to listen in on their conversation.

“Thank you,” Brian says softly.

“You shouldn't have to thank me for using common decency,” Pat says softly.

“You’re beyond common, Pat Gill,” Brian says with a smile, and they stand up to face everyone who has gathered around Pat and Them while Pat talked them down from a panic attack. Everyone smiles encouragingly at them, and they gain a boost of confidence from Pat standing beside them.

“Hello everyone. I’m Brian, I’m non-binary and I use They/Them pronouns.” They say, a little unsure, but everyone around them beams.

“Hello, I’m Jenna, I’m female and I use She/Her pronouns,” Jenna says back, and Brian is already smiling again.

“I’m Clayton, I’m male and I use He/Him pronouns.”

“I’m Simone and I use She/Her pronouns”

“I’m Karen and I also use She/Her pronouns”

“Tara, pronouns vary. They/Them today though.” They glance up at Tara, and they’re smiling at Brian, who is looking at them with awe.

“I didn’t know that you’re genderfluid!” They said, excited to have another person around with a different sense of gender like they do.  
“I’m usually fine with whatever pronouns so I don’t tend to get hung up about it. I’m happy to have you here Brian. Hey everyone, you’re going to make sure they feel comfortable with their pronouns here right?” They say, and everyone in the room gives a resounding yes. Brian seems to light up with happiness, they hadn’t felt this happy since they found a label that described them. They were way less worried about their other coming outs, but this one had gone the best, in their opinion.


End file.
